Alive
by myblackkitten
Summary: This is a songfic for the song alive by pearl jam. Jason Centric. Warning contains molestation.


This is a songfic for the song alive. This is Jason-centric.

"Son," she said, "have I got a little story for you...  
What you thought was your daddy was nothin' but a...  
While you were sittin' home alone at age thirteen  
your real daddy was dyin'. Sorry you didn't see him, but I'm glad we talked..."

13-year-old Jason walked into his house. He was just out playing with Shane and Nate. They met at camp last year. "Hi mom, Hi dad." Jason said and went into the kitchen getting him a glass of soda. His mom called him into the living room. Jason came in and stood. "What's up mom?" "Well son, I've got something to tell you." "Quit stalling frannie." She took a deep breath. "Rick's not your father. Your real father died from cancer a couple of months ago. I'm sorry kiddo." Jason dropped his glass and his mom yelled. "Jason what the heck clean this up." She left the house with Rick leaving Jason alone and shocked.

Oh I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey, I, I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey...oh...

"I'm leaving you frannie. You can take care of yourself and that freaking weird bird kid alone. I'm done." Rick said just as Jason was getting on the porch. Rick stormed out the front door and drove off nearly knocking Jason off the porch. Jason opened the door to find the room empty with his mom sitting in the middle of the floor crying. "Mom what's the matter?" "Rick broke up with me." Jason hugged his mom and she cried into his shoulder.

While she walks slowly, across the young man's room.  
She said, "I'm ready...for you..."  
"I can't remember anything of this very day,  
'cept the look, the look...  
Oh, you know where, now I can't see, I just stare..."

Jason sat on his bed playing his guitar when his mom came in wearing a short red silk dress. Jason looked at his mom and she said." Jason I've been lonely, really lonely." She unzipped the dress and kicked it off. It landed across the room in a bunch. She was completely naked and Jason shielded his eyes. She laid on Jason and began unclothing him until all his clothes were across the room with her dress. Jason looked down at his mom and felt his stomach pitch. He stared at his guitar poster blindly until the room blacked out.

I, I'm still alive  
Hey I, but, I'm still alive  
Hey I, boy, I'm still alive  
Hey I, I, I, I'm still alive, yeah  
Ooh yeah...yeah yeah yeah...oh...oh...

Jason's mom slapped him. "It's all your fault I'm alone. You fucking bird kid." She hit him again and again until she was reduced to tears. "I hate you." She whimpered and kissed him hard.

"Is something wrong?" she said  
Of course there is  
"You're still alive," she said  
Oh, and do I deserve to be?  
Is that the question?  
And if so...if so...who answers...who answers...?

"Jason bring me my candy." Her candy was really morphine. It was drug that numbed the body. Jason rushed to her with three pills and a glass of vodka. "Thanks babe." She said and took the pills. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. Her voice was hoarse. "Is there something wrong baby?" "Yes mom. I don't like what's going on." "So… you're still alive ain't you? Be thankful." "But do I deserve to be? Mom why do you hurt me like this?" "Jason baby…" His mom tried to kiss him and he jerked away. "Mom I am 16 you can't do this anymore." She raised her hand attempting to slap him. Jason grabbed her arm and she looked at him surprised. "No mom, not again. Never again." He got up and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving." "Fine leave me like everyone else. I don't care." "You know one day you are gonna look at me and wish you never did this." He left the room and out the house taking his car.

I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, but, I'm still alive  
Yeah I, ooh, I'm still alive  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Connect 3 finished playing the set and walked backstage where the press bum rushed them. "Guys that was a great performance. So Jason is there anything you want to say to anyone?" "Yeah" Jason said and looked into the camera. "Mom I'm still alive. After all of it I'm still alive." Jason's mom, who was watching the TV cried on the couch reaching blindly for her pills and bottle of vodka. She poured the contents of both bottles into her mouth and swallowed.


End file.
